Culinary slicers are configured so that, by sliding food forward from the top face of a first receiving part to the top face of a second receiving part, the food is sliced by a slicing blade that is mounted at the boundary between the first receiving part and the second receiving part. Next, in order to adjust the thickness of the food that is sliced, a configuration is adopted in which, for example, the first receiving part is movably mounted, and the height of the first receiving part is changed with respect to the slicing blade. In the slicer in Patent Document 1, in order to make the first receiving part movable, a bottom inclined face of a movable sliding plate, which is the first receiving part, and the inclined face of an adjustment body, which is an adjustment member, face each other so as to be able to slide on each other, and the movable sliding plate can be vertically translated by moving the adjustment body forward and rearward. This slicer is not provided with a securing means to prevent the movable adjustment body from being moved downward as a result of the pressure exerted by food during use. This is because, since the angle of inclination of the two facing inclined faces is small, the force that acts in the direction that would cause the two inclined faces to slide when subjected to pressure from the food is not great enough to overcome the friction between the inclined faces and cause sliding. Thus, an adjustment body securing means is not necessary for the slicer in Patent Document 1, but because the angle of inclination of the two facing inclined faces is small, the amount of a vertical movement of the movable sliding plate that can be brought about by the forward and rearward movement of the adjustment body is slight. Accordingly, the thickness of the sliced food can only be adjusted in a small range. If one wished to adjust the food thickness over a wide range, this would necessitate a great amount of forward and rearward movement of the adjustment body. Thus, in order to increase the travel of the adjustment body, the length of the slicer would have to be correspondingly increased, and the slicer would become unduly long.
In order to allow a wide range of adjustment for the thickness of the food, without increasing the length of the slicer in Patent Document 1, one could increase the angle of inclination of the two facing inclined faces, but without the securing means mentioned above, the first receiving part would move downward during use due to the pressure exerted by the food. Patent Document 2 describes a configuration in which the two facing inclined faces are at a large angle so that, without unduly increasing the length of the slicer, the adjustable receiving plate, which is the first receiving part, has a wide range of vertical movement, and thus the thickness of the food can be adjusted over a wide range. However, without a securing means, the adjustable receiving plate will move downward during use, and therefore the adjustable receiving plate is secured with a screw. If the adjustable receiving plate is secured with a screw in this manner, the screw must be loosened when one moves the adjustable receiving plate and the screw must be tightened in order to secure the adjustable receiving plate after moving it, so that each time that one changes the thickness of the food, the screw must be loosened and tightened, which makes work troublesome.